


my dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassed Steve, F/F, Gen, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's dating Bobbi Morse, and Steve's happy for her, he really is.</p><p>But there's something he needs to talk to her about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide

Steve Rogers is not as pure and unsullied as his teammates think. For God’s sake, he was in the _army_ – you can’t come out of the army completely innocent with regards to sex, no matter what you do. Sometimes it’s funny to play up the “easily startled old man” act, see how convincing he can be, but he’d like to think he’s pretty unflappable. Sure, he has to look some terms up on Urban Dictionary sometimes, but even then he can just raise an eyebrow at the more unorthodox acts and continue on with his day.

Or at least, that's what he thought, before Natasha started dating Bobbi Morse.

“Natasha?” he asks one morning, while they’re both eating breakfast.

“Yes?” She sounds deceptively innocent.

“You know your room’s not sound-proofed, right?”

“It’s not?” Still with that overly innocent tone. “I wasn’t aware.”

“The walls are pretty thin, actually,” he continues. “So I’ve been hearing…a lot over the last few weeks.”

“Please, Rogers, like you and Sam aren’t loud as hell.”

“Well, yeah, but…” He coughs. “We don't roleplay. Loudly.”

“Really? Never? God, I’m glad we agreed to never get together, I’d be bored so quickly…”

“ _Anyway._ It’s just that…” He sighs. “You understand the implications of Hydra agent-SHIELD agent roleplay, don’t you?”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, is _that_ what this is about? Of course, I do, Steve, I’d have to be willfully ignorant not to. But you’ve seen Bobbi in that red coat, right? God.”

“I have,” he says, quickly growing more uncomfortable by the minute, “but…”

“Besides, if you’ve been paying attention,” she adds with a smirk, “you oughta know that I convince big bad Hydra Agent Morse over to our side with sound arguments and my tong—”

Steve stands up, grabbing his plate and letting the silverware clink against it on purpose to help drown her out. “Right, good talk, I’m gonna go find Sam.”

Her chuckle follows him out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hydra are Nazis, okay? I don't wanna fight about it. But basically this happened because I was joking with my writing partner about how Natasha would probably find Bobbi's Hydra persona really hot and want to ~experiment~ with it, and if Steve found out he would be horrified. And because Steve and Natasha bantering is funny.
> 
> Also, the timeline here is hilariously nebulous oops. Vaguely post-AOU and I guess Bobbi comes to the compound for sexytimes?
> 
> (oh also if anyone wants to write said roleplaying I would CERTAINLY not complain ahem)


End file.
